tom_halls_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
John Howlett Jr.
Jonathan Malcolm Howlett Jr. is a Supernatural hunter and a member of the Howlett and Malthus bloodlines. He is also A founder of The Silent Cove Hunters. Early Life John Howlett Jr. was born on August 17, 1986, to John Howlett Sr. and Rebecca Howlett (Nee Malthus). He was trained and conditioned from infancy to take up the mantle of the family hunter, as Howlett family tradition stated that the youngest of the generation was to be the family hunter. The youngest of four children, he had an uneventful youth until the tragedy that occurred near his sixth year. His mother Rebecca was killed by an intruder in their house, leaving the entire family shaken up. Following this, his eldest brother Ben left home after an argument with their father, changing his name and not speaking to his family for a extended period. shortly afterward, his older sister, Emily, chose to leave a year early for college and also became quite estranged. in 1995, John's brother Lucas left for college as well, leaving John With his father, who had decided to begin his hunter training. in 1999, he and his family, excluding Ben, reconnected again at Emily's wedding to Tim Roberts. Silent Cove, Sophomore Year, and The Entity in 2002, John had almost completed his training, he had an argument with his father because he was pushing him farther than previously, resulting in John getting In his car and driving to Silent Cove to live with Lucas. Lucas enrolled him in Silent Cove High, where he became friends with Logan Michaels, Logan's childhood friends Paul Chiles & Nina Riker, and Nova Oreander, his girlfriend. In his first few days of his arrival, he hunted AWerewolfHellhound that had been terrorizing the town and saved the Mayor & his family from the monster, which had targeted him. Shortly Afterward they, with assistance from Lucas, founded The Silent Cove Hunters. After solving the mystery of The Entity, he was thrown into prison after he killed two Deputies in self-defence when they attempted to persuade John to stay away from the mystery by use of force. Junior Year and Lycaon After realizing that Mayor Jones Was making decisions based on his own personal fears, Deputy Mayor Janet Marks relieved the Mayor and Sheriff Bronson Rockwell of their duties, and placed herself as mayor with Dep. David Stone as Sheriff, and released John from prison, only to find him in the process of escape. The Silent Cove Hunters began to work for Mayor Marks, tasked with identifying the Monster that had been locked away under the town by the Entity, As well as Uncover the mystery of the disappearance of five Children in 1985, who are later revealed to have opened the coffin containing the monster. he returned to School, beginning his Junior year. Later he was bitten accidentally by Dianna West, A Werewolf, causing him to also transition into one as well. shortly later, he began to date Her, Not realizing that she was on who had bitten him, realizing after she broke down during their date and revealed the truth to him. However, he accepted her, and they continued dating, she also joining the hunters. John also faced internal struggle after learning that his wolf side was suppressing his ability to use magic, force John between his abilities, and his newly discovered nature. At the end of his Junior year, the hunters came face to face with Lycaon, almost losing, but eventually prevailing. John killed Lycaon, becoming an Alpha as a result, and finally gained control over his abilities, chosing his inner wolf over his magic. Over the following summer, he returned to New York and began to mend his relationship with his father, actively hunting with him for the first time. Senior Year and The Dark Ones In 2004 he returned to Silent Cove in better spirits, having begun to master his Alpha abilities with the assistance of his father. On their first week of school he and Dianna had a close brush with death when they became targeted by and extremely cunning Werewolf Hunter named Dane. He and his friends also welcomed a new member to their group, a witch named Melanie Whitmore, who Logan took and Immediate interest in. Meanwhile, a new enemy in the form of a powerful group of sorcerers called the Dark Ones came to Silent Cove. John's father and sister both took up residence in Silent Cove after learning this, revealing them to be a formidable enemy that The Howlett Family had come across once before. John and Logan took a trip to England to try to find the ruins of Camelot, as it was prophesied that only The Staff of Merlin could defeat the Dark Ones. while they did find Camelot, their search was unfruitful and the two returned home to find that Lucas had discovered that Logan Howlett had obtained the Staff in the 1870s and had hidden within the Mansion, where it had been found by Paul only a day before John and Logan had returned. John found he was able to assist his family after discovering that the staff temporarily granted the return of his magic. after a great battle between John Sr., John Jr., Lucas, Emily, Logan, and Melanie and the Dark Ones, John wielded the staff and defeated the Dark ones. College and Dark John In the summer of 2005 John and The Silent Cove Hunters (Omitting Nova who stayed in Silent Cove) relocated to New York City so that they all could attend college. They set up a temporary base of operations in the Howlett mansion in Manhattan, and John, Logan, and Dianna took up residence within. John applied for the NYPD police academy, having found an interest in law enforcement while working alongside Sheriff Stone, getting a letter of recommendation from him, and was quickly accepted. Tragically, Dianna and John Sr. Were both murdered by an assassin barely weeks after they settled in. The psychological Stress of their deaths, as well as an old curse on the Howlett and Malthus bloodlines, caused much strain on his mind, and he lost control of the werewolf side of his subconscious, causing John to go on an uncontrollable rampage across New York, with having lost complete control of his wolf side. Logan took control of the team, relocating them to A Cold war Bunker located under Flynn's Diner, and was assisted by Flynn Roddenberry, an old friend of John From before he left New York, who also Joined the team. They also vacated the Howlett mansion, as John was likely to attempt to attack them there. Logan learned that the sorcerer Abbadon had cursed The Malthus Bloodline. In the old days, during the coup against Merlin started by Abbadon, Morgana Pendragon, the progenitor of the Malthus Line, was allied with Abbadon. She changed sides and was then cursed by Abbadon that if The Descendants of Morgana and Merlin ever joined forces, they would ultimately turn on each other, causing a feud that was settled by the marriage of John Howlett Sr. and Rebecca Malthus. the curse lived on, in the Children of the two, laying dormant. The curse was reactivated in John Jr. when he suffered the loss of both his last surviving parent and his love. as both bloodlines existed within him, it caused him to become insane. Logan realized that if he could get close enough to John, He could revert him to his original personality through magic. the team proceeded to combat John in his feral form, and Logan fought John one-on-one, defeating Him. John then reverted into his original persona. Sophomore Year of College and Tanquam Umbrae John spent the summer as a recluse. He had felt horrible after trying to kill his friends, and he felt horrible that his girlfriend and father had been murdered. he was able to break out of his trance when Logan suggested he track down the assassin. John reapplied for the NYPD and was placed with a partner, David Kelso. He resumed hunting, and soon his partner found out the truth. David agreed to stay quiet under two conditions, one, that he allow him to be a hunter as well, and two, that he be turned into a werewolf, as he had A heart condition that was slowing down his work capabilities. John learned that his family had an enemy that had been responsible for most of the deaths of his family since the 20s. In 1920, Alan Howlett ran for mayor and won. his first order of business was to eradicate an organization known as Tanquam Umbrae, or "Like the Shadows". in 1922, Alan Howlett went missing. According to family legend, he was killed by Sine Nomine, or "No Name", the assassin trained by Tanquam Umbrae. John hunted down Sine Nomine, Tracking him into the sewers. there, he discovered that he had been lured into a trap, as the group had built a great labyrinth running underneath the city. for 8 days John ran through the maze, avoiding a confrontation with the Sine Nomine. Finally, John stood and fought and opened his werewolf side further, and defeated the assassin. Arriving Home, he collapsed from exhaustion at Lucas' feet. He was cared for by Logan, who brought him back to health just in time, as Tanquam Umbrae had released an army of undead Sine Nomine and attacked the city. Defeating them, John decided it was time for the hunters to live out their lives. He had strained his wolf side too Much and needed to heal. Logan was tired of hunting, and wanted a life with Melanie, Nina and Paul wanted to get married. Flynn and David were fine with the decision, and Lucas was ready to train new hunters to protect the city. The Silent Cove Hunters dissolved. John left for Asia, where he hoped he could find a way to better control his wolf side. Interim Not Much Is Known About The Years After, But What Is Known Is This: In The First Year, He Traveled Throughout Asia In The Second Year He Visited The Dimension Othala, And Met An Unknown Powerful Entity that John Called "The evilest Thing I've Ever Seen". His Time Here Was Compressed, And It Is Unknown How Long He Stayed In Othala, As Time Would Have Moved Faster There Than Here. In The Third Year He Visited Japan, And The Clan His Family Is Tied To Request Training In The Samurai And Ninja Arts In The Fourth Year He Continued His Training In The Fifth Year He Trained With The Shaolin Monks, And Trained In A Monastery In Korea, And Was Caught And Imprisoned By The North Korean Government In The Sixth Year, He Continued To Be Imprisoned, And Was Set Free By An Intervening Abbadon, Who Recognized Him For His Resemblance To Merlin, And Offered To Join Him (Without Revealing His Identity) And Complete His Training. The Return(To Be Continued) Powers & Abilities Powers Magic (Suppressed By Wolf Side) - '''John was an incredibly powerful Warlock, showing great talent from a young age, causing many to believe he had the potential to reach equal power to his ancestor Merlin. While he did show great aptitude, he however lost his magic after becoming a werewolf. ''As A White Werewolf'' 'Shifting '- John possesses the ability to shift into the form of a wolf on the full moon. As a legacy of Fenrir, he can completely control this ability, shifting whenever he wishes, painlessly, and can also retain consciousness in wolf Form. John takes the form of a White wolf With orange Eyes. 'Super Human Strength '- as a Werewolf, John possesses considerable strength. He is nearly 10 times the strength of a human. In wolf form, he is considerably stronger. 'Super Human Speed -' As a Werewolf he can move 10 times faster than a human, and can run so fast that he is invisible at full speed to most humans while in wolf form. 'Super Human Senses '- John possesses heightened senses far superior to any known mundane predator. 'Resistance to Cold '-John possesses absolute resistance to low temperatures. '''Pack Sense -John can sense when another werewolf is near from 20 miles away. Animal Control '''- John can influence most animals telepathically. '''Wolf Howl - Like all werewolves, legacies of Fenrir can howl on command even in human form. However, as a legacy, John has shown that his howl can break glass, destroy electronics, and cause humans and even lower level monsters to bleed from their eyes and ears causing damage to hearing and eyesight. Rage Enhancement '''- As a werewolf, we can call upon his anger to make himself stronger. '''Weaknesses Silver '- Silver will cause burns if contacted with his skin. It can kill Wolves if it enters the heart or head, And can permanently injure if not removed. '''Wolfsbane '- All Werewolves are especially vulnerable to Wolfsbane, which is more toxic to werewolves than humans. 'Moonstone '- Moonstone will weaken, but not completely turn off, John's powers. 'Mercury '- Will act as a poison if it enters the bloodstream. 'Decapitation '- Will instantly kill John regardless of the marterial the blade is made from or what enhancements placed upon it. '''Abilities Master Marksman - John is highly proficient with firearms, especially pistols, preferring a colt M1911. he is also adept with a rifle, as he was able to kill a Hellhound in the first few years of his training with a hunting rifle from 300 yards away. As a Werewolf, his enhanced senses greatly improve his abilities, being able to snipe targets from great distances without a scope, as wells as detect shifts in wind currents. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist '-In the original series, at 16 years old John is shown to be an expert fighter, skilled in Boxing, Kick-Boxing, Muay Tai, Combat shooting, Silat, And Krav Maga. By the time he returns from Asia in The Return John has greatly expanded his style, Incorporating multiple forms of Ninjitsu, Jiu-jitsu, Leopard and Dragon Kung-Fu Styles, Kali, Jeet Kun Do, Taekwondo, Savate, Capoeira, Wushu, Sombo, and Systema. '''Master Swordsman - '''John is an exceptional sword wielder, being trained from childhood in fencing, as well as multiple Asian sword styles, such as Japanese Kenjutsu and Okinawan Martial Arts. '''Expert Staff/Stick Fighter - '''John has shown himself to be a highly capable staff fighter, Utilizing Okinawan styles mixed in with some Escrima techniques, and has on rare occasion show high skill fighting with batons. '''Expert Knife Wielder/Thrower - '''John is a capable knife fighter, fighting off a Hellhound with a butcher knife effectively as a teenager, as well as fighting multiple opponents with a Hunting knife throughout the series when his other weapons are out of reach. '''Master Of Stealth/Infiltration - '''As a child John was trained by his father in advanced evasion tactics, as well as methods to avoid being tracked by humans or monsters, as well as some degree of Ninjitsu. As he has gotten older, John has honed these abilities to a point of mastery, being able to move silently as well as easily disapear into a crowd or even darkness. '''Master Escape Artist - '''From childhood, John has been trained to easily escape any bonds, as well as pick most locks. As an adult, John has mastered these skills. '''Master Tactician - '''As a hunter, John has been trained in strategy, and like most of his family seems to be gifted in that regard. '''Master Survivalist - '''John has been trained from childhood to endure harsh conditions, as per his hunter training. As werewolves have natural survival instincts, this skill has been mastered by John. '''Expert Pilot/Driver '- As a police officer, John has been trained in pursuit driving. He has also been mention to have been taught how to pilot a plane by his father. 'Master Thief - '''John possesses a high level of pickpocketing skills, as well as lockpicking and safe-cracking talents. '''Master Detective/Investigator - '''As a hunter and police Detective, John is a highyl capable and talented investigator. '''Spellcasting - ' John is extremely well learned in all fields of magic and is fluent in Latin, Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian, and Nahuatl. 'Multilingual '- As mentioned in Silent Hunters: The Return, John Speaks 5 Languages fluently not including his before mentioned magical knowledge, most likely being Spanish, Russian, Arabic, and Japanese. '''Mythological Knowledge- John has a great wealth of knowledge pertaining to monsters and the stories accompanying them. Absolute Astral Perception - '''as John has (Supposedly) visited all of the nine dimensions, he can perceive most supernatural elements that common lower beings cannot, such as the true forms of angels and deities without physical damage to himself, see ghosts regardless if they are attempting to be visible or not, see shapeshifters regardless of the face they chose, detect Demons regardless of vessel, and see magical markers not normally detected by human senses. ''Relationships'' '''Family John Howlett Sr. 'John's relationship with his father has been strained. As John Sr. was unsatisfied with his son's skills as a hunter, he pushed him beyond his limits, causing his son to be angry enough to leave him to go to his brother in Silent Cove. They did eventually mend things, at Lucas' urging, and John did apparently stay over in Manhattan during the summer between Junior and Senior year, and John was quite distraught at his father's death. 'Rebecca Howlett 'Little is known about John's relationship with his mother, as most flashbacks are depicted after her death, although it can be assumed that he was close to her. 'Emily Howlett 'John's relationship with his older sister seemed close. She trained him in magic, and both seemed quite happy to see each other after he returned to New York after his self-exile. 'Lucas Howlett 'John's relationship with his brother is strong. He was the first person he went to when he argued with their father and left. Lucas also assisted in finishing John's training, teaching him more martial arts and languages. It is quite apparent in many situations that Lucas is very protective of John. 'Natalie Carlisle '''John is shown to have a very close relationship with his younger sister, teaching her as a hunter, and taking guardianship over her after her parents disown her. '''Friends Logan Michaels 'John and Logan are best friends. they often rely on each other more than others and work together as a team very well. Logan is also legally John's adoptive brother. 'Nina Riker 'John and Nina are best friends and retain a sibling like relationship. John is very often shown to be very protective of Nina. 'Paul Chiles 'John and Paul are good friends. John is often fond of ridiculing Paul for his often dim-witted behavior. 'Nova Oreander 'John and Nova are good friends. 'Flynn Roddenberry 'John and Flynn are best friends. they knew each other since middle school and it is stated by Flynn that she had a crush on John in school. They have resumed their Friendship following John's return to New York. 'David Kelso '''John and David are good friends and partners. '''Romantic [[Dianna West|'Dianna West']]' '''John and Dianna dated prior to her death, although they began to fall apart at some point. Her death caused him to have a destructive mental breakdown. Since her resurrection, She and John have chosen not to resume their relationship, deciding to remain friends. [[Melanie Whitmore|'Melanie Whitmore']]' '''It was previously hinted at John being attracted to Mel, and when he first saw her in his senior year of High School he described her to Nina as "hot". it is strongly implied in The Return that both had feelings for each other, which were not impeded as she and Logan had broken up years before John's return. Category:Characters Category:Monsters